


In Which I Try To Contribute To The Fandom

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Just Got Bored, Mentions Sherlock, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Reichenbach Falls, Shock I think, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on John first processing Sherlock's death. (I wrote this in the middle of class, soooo)





	

He stood there. Staring. He could hardly process what was happening.  
I couldn’t be real.  
But… he fell.  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
GONE  
"Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths."

Why did he do that?  
He couldn’t have done that.  
But… he saw it.  
"Keep your eyes fixed on me."  
Oh, it’s the yard.  
Why are they taking him away?  
Sherlock  
Get up  
You’ve proven you can trick us very well but now you have to  
Get  
Up  
"It's a trick... Its just a magic trick."  
Oh, they are talking to me.  
Isn’t it obvious what happened?  
"You see but you do not observe."  
What is this?  
"What now? I’m in shock! look I’ve got a blanket."  
Oh. Shock, right.  
Sally’s here.  
Why is Sally here.  
To prove she was right?  
"One day. We’ll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there."  
I guess she was.  
"John, forgive me, please, for all the hurt that I've caused you.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this shit!


End file.
